


Outside

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen, Mikey thinking about stuff, TMNT 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey decides he doesn't like Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

For the first time in his life, pizza isn't good.

 

Oh, it's  _good._  But not good-good. It's too salty, too much tomato sauce on it.  
Bits and pieces are burnt- but he usually don't care.

 

No, he knows the reason why the pizza sucks today is because the  _day itself_  sucks. 

 

It's raining up there. It means that the sewers are loud and angry, the water too high in some areas.  
It makes it not-fun to run around in the sewers, and they definitely don't want to get up there, to the topside. 

 

Turtles shouldn't care about rain.

Donnie talked lots about it, his theories on what kind of turtle they used to be.  
Mikey had thought it a bit funny; why not just ask Splinter? He had bought them, after all. He should know.

 

None of them really likes rain, though. No matter what kind of turtle they are. 

 

Yeah, it means that more stuff gets into the sewers. They all got their old plushies out of there.  
Donnie got the material to make their tiny wooden cars.  
But it also means the risk of drowning is suddenly higher than before.

 

Anyway.

 

The day isn't actually good; it's a bit sucky, really.  
It ruins his pizza, makes it good instead of amazing. Playing games isn't much fun either. 

 

So he puts down the phone and stops eating.

 

Mikey hates this. 

 

He wouldn't ever be able to say he hates his brothers; but today he really, really dislikes them. 

 

It's not actually their fault. They haven't done anything; Raph hasn't even been a meanie today.

 

But they are all  _sad._  


 

See, most of the time, entering the surface had been awesome.

They found out about pizza; they got to experience a smell that wasn't sewer.  
There was an entirely new playground to explore, with tall buildings and laundry lines and balconies and trash cans.

 

They learnt how to work together- and they met Mr. Murakami and April!

 

But it only made it all the harder, too, because suddenly they really, really understood what they couldn't be part off. What they were missing out on.

 

Valentine's day, Mikey decided, sucked.

 

Donnie lost whatever little hope he had about April; and that naturally led to all of them getting sad, too, because Donnie was the one trying to gain what was kind of impossible.  
And okay, so they teased him about it, but it didn't mean they didn't hope too.  
Because if Donnie could get a girlfriend, and an awesome one like April too, didn't that mean they were a tiny bit more normal? 

 

Being normal meant that you could go to school; get a girlfriend- or boyfriend, Mikey still hadn't really decided if he liked either of them, he kinda figured he loved everyone anyway. Except Dogpound, of course -get grades, eat something else but stolen pizzas and algie and worms. It also kinda meant that you didn't have to rely on a friend to get food.

 

And Mikey often wondered what it was like, waking up to the sun.

 

So in Mikey's opinion, Valentine's day sucked. It sucked because it was this awful reminder that it was a holiday they couldn't actually be part of. 

 

And the most awful thing was knowing they never, ever would. 


End file.
